Journal d'une jeune fille au pairs
by bidulemarie
Summary: Hermione rentre chez elle pour l'été mais se dispute avec ses parents. Elle décide alors de partir pour la Grèce loin de la guerre et de tout. Elle y fera une rencontre pour le moins innatendu. En fait, elle pourrait en être totalement chamboulée! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1****: Juin**

23 juin :

Je suis enfin de retour à la maison! Après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant l'année scolaire, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir penser à autre chose et prendre du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore et de tous les évènements qui ont eu lieu au château dernièrement, je crois qu'il me fera du bien de penser un peu à moi et à ce que je ressens. Je suis vraiment triste. Beaucoup de mes amis ont subi de graves blessures et le directeur a perdu la vie de la main d'un homme que nous pensions tous être un ami. Je suis toute mêlée quant à ce que je ressens face à tout cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal. Je sais bien, un journal c'est stupide, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me confier et par le temps qui courent, personne n'est sur. Ce qui suit sera un peu une introspection de ma vie et de mes sentiments. Je ne crois pas que ce sera facile, mais je vais essayer d'être honnête envers mon journal, ou plutôt envers moi-même devrais-je dire. Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans qui essaye de faire de son mieux, malgré la guerre qui fait rage tout autour d'elle. Il faut dire que depuis le retour du terrible mage du nom de Voldemort, rien n'est facile. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, des familles ont été déchirées, et la vie d'un de meilleurs amis est constamment en danger. Bien-sûr, mes parents ne sont pas au courant de tout, mais ils se font quand même un sang d'encre pour moi. Néanmoins, je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'éloigner de cette guerre, le temps d'un été. Bon, je dois y aller, maman m'appelle pour le dîner.

25 juin :

Ca y est, je n'en peux plus!!

Depuis hier, ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle. Ils ont lu par inadvertance la Gazette du sorcier que j'avais laissée tomber sur la table après avoir lu une très mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, Lavande Brown, une camarade de classe a été assassinée avec toute sa famille par Voldemort. Je me suis levée précipitamment et je suis allée pleurer dans ma chambre. Après avoir lu la nouvelle dans le journal, mes parents sont venus me voir et m'ont annoncé qu'il n'était pas question que je retourne dans le monde magique, car il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi. ILS NE COMPRENENT RIEN À RIEN!!

C'est ma vie, tout mon univers est là bas. Malgré des disputes et des engueulades à ne plus finir, mes parents ne veulent pas changer d'idée. J'ai eu beau tenter de leur expliquer ce que cela aurait comme effet sur mon éducation, ils ne veulent rien savoir. Ils m'ont déjà inscrite dans une école moldue pour le retour des vacances. Je ne veux plus rien savoir, je reste étendue sur mon lit à pleurer. Je pense à tout ce que je vais rater par leur faute. J'ai envoyé des lettres à tous mes amis. Je n'ai reçu qu'une réponse outrée de la part de Ron qui me propose de venir habiter chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances et qui me dit qu'après tout je suis majeure et que j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Je peux partir de chez mes parents et vivre ma vie à moi. Mais il me faudrait un emploi, je crois que je vais écrire au professeur McGonnagal, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider. Je le ferai dès demain matin.

27 juin :

Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre du professeur McGonnagal qui me dit que comme Poudlard rouvrira en septembre. Elle croit pouvoir m'aider à me faire un peu d'argent afin de pouvoir avoir de quoi acheter mes livres et mes fournitures scolaires si mes parents ne veulent pas m'aider pour mes études. Elle me propose un poste de jeune fille au pair pour une famille de sorciers très riches qui habitent en Grèce. Je serais à leur service tout l'été pour m'occuper de leurs deux enfants et pour leur donner des cours particuliers. Après m'avoir chaudement référée à la famille, ces derniers seraient très heureux de m'accueillir parmi eux dès le mois de juillet. Je n'en reviens pas, la Grèce!! Ça va être une magnifique expérience! Il y a tant à visiter et à apprendre sur la magie de la Grèce. Je vais passer un été fabuleux, loin de toutes les horreurs qui se passent en ce moment en Angleterre. Bon, avant d'aller me coucher je vais écrire une lettre à mes amis Ron et Ginny ainsi qu'à Harry. Je crois que je vais faire de magnifiques rêves cette nuit!

29 juin :

Mes parents ne l'ont vraiment pas bien pris. Ils étaient tellement en colère. C'était épouvantable. Je ne les avais jamais vus dans cet état. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'approuvaient pas mon choix et que si je partais pour la Grèce ils ne me pardonneraient jamais. Je les aie envoyé balader!! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me dicter ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire!!

J'ai eu beau tenter de les convaincre que je suis majeure, qu'ils ne peuvent plus décider pour moi et que mes études sont très importantes pour une future carrière, ils ne m'appuient toujours pas. J'en suis vraiment triste. J'avais toujours eu l'impression de bien m'entendre avec eux et maintenant je vais partir et nous serons fâchés pendant très longtemps. Malgré tout, je vais aller en Grèce, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le professeur McGonnagal doit venir me chercher demain matin. En attendant, je me console en pensant au fait que mes amis m'appuient. Ginny est totalement d'accord avec moi, je ne dois pas abandonner mes études de sorcellerie. Et en plus, elle me dit que je rencontrerai peut-être un superbe jeune grec qui me fera visiter le pays… Oui, je crois que ça va être des vacances extraordinaires!

30 juin :

Ca y est! Je suis dans ma famille pour l'été. Le professeur est venu me chercher chez mes parents et est venu me présenter à la famille Kalligaris. Ils habitent un manoir somptueux en bordure d'un magnifique étang. Les parents, Monsieur et Madame Kalligaris sont des gens tout à fait charmants qui habitaient autrefois l'Angleterre mais qui ont quitté leur pays d'origine lors de la première apparition de Voldemort afin d'éviter la guerre. Mais leurs enfants vont maintenant avoir l'âge d'aller à l'école et ils tiennent à les envoyer à Poudlard, qui est de loin la meilleure école de sorcellerie. De plus, ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour occuper les enfants, car ils sont très fortunés et sont appelés à quitter le pays souvent pour affaire. Le professeur McGonnagal qui est l'une de leurs proches, m'a chaudement recommandée pour ce poste. Je suis très flattée que mon professeur préférée ait pensé à moi. McGonnagal nous quitta après avoir fait les présentations car elle a beaucoup à faire pour la réouverture de l'école en septembre. Après son départ, ils me présentèrent les enfants. Ce sont des jumeaux, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en feront pas baver autant que Fred et George, sinon je vais devenir folle! Mais en fait, ils ont l'air plutôt gentil. La jeune fille se nomme Kaila et semble être réservée et très polie. Pour ce qui est du jeune homme, Kostas, il semble un peu plus dégourdi, mais tout aussi bien élevé. Les Kalligaris m'ont fait faire le tour de la propriété, qui est encore plus luxueuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Par la suite, ils m'ont fait visiter ma chambre, qui est plus grande que le dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle est immense!! Une vraie chambre de princesse. Par la suite on a parlé de mon salaire. Ils m'offrent 15 gallions par jour!! C'est plus que considérable! Ils sont tellement gentils! Ils m'ont ensuite dit qu'il y avait un charmant jeune homme qui habitait aussi le manoir pour l'été. C'est le fils d'un couple de leurs amis d'Angleterre qui est en vacances. En fait, il est probable que je ne le vois pas beaucoup, car il est plutôt solitaire et passe son temps dans sa chambre. Bon avant de me coucher, je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents, leur dire que je vais bien, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!!! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaiera!

Je m'excuse du temps que ça a pris pour poster ce chapitre...j'étais en vacances depuis une semaine dans le sud (loin des foutues tempêtes de neiges qu'on a par ici en ce moment...)...et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant de partir...

Je suis aussi désolée pour ceux qui en avait lu la première version de ce chapitre...je n'avais pas vu que le texte c'était décalé en le postant...disons que je comprend..c'était assez incompréhensible..maintenant c'est beaucoup plus aéré...j'espère que vous apprécierez!!!

laissez vos commentaires pour me dire comment vous trouver l'histoire!!!!

Marie xxxxxx

1 juillet :

Mon premier réveil dans la maison des Kalligaris a été quelque peu brutal. En effet, les enfants qui semblaient avoir très hâte de commencer leur premier cours de magie ont débarqué avec empressement dans ma chambre pour me tirer du lit. En les voyant, j'ai éclaté de rire!! Ca me rappelait tellement moi avec ma presse de pouvoir enfin apprendre! J'ai donc joué le jeu et je me suis fait prier par les enfants qui me suppliaient de me dépêcher! Je me suis donc dépêchée de me préparer pour aller enfin petit-déjeuner avec les jumeaux, qui riaient et souriaient tout autour de moi. Pour leur première leçon, j'ai décidé de leur apprendre les règles de bases de la magie. Eux qui avaient tellement hâte de faire de la magie, ils ont été bien déçus. Mais j'ai bien pris la peine de leur expliquer que les bases de la magie sont très importantes pour devenir des grands sorciers, comme Albus Dumbledore. Ils ont tout de suite été plus réceptifs à ce que j'avais à leur apprendre. Après le déjeuner, nous sommes sortis dans la cour. Les enfants étaient très heureux de me montrer les beautés du paysage Grec. Ils me firent passer près de l'étang, ou j'aperçu de loin celui qui devait être le jeune homme qui habitait le manoir. Il était assis dos à un gros arbre et semblait très pris par sa lecture. Les enfants n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier. Ils m'ont dit qu'il est froid et distant avec eux. Il ne se montre qu'au dîner, sauf quelques soirs ou il décide de rester dans sa chambre. En fait, il ne s'est pas montré au dîner. Il semble bien mystérieux ce jeune homme. J'ai bien hâte de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce fascinant personnage. Peut-être un magnifique jeune homme ténébreux. Ca serait plutôt plaisant. Je crois que je vais aller dormir en pensant à cette perspective!

2 juillet :

ALORS ÇA!!! COMME SI J'AVAIS PU M'ATTENDRE À UNE CHOSE PAREIL! Le jeune homme mystérieux, je suis tombée sur lui quelque peu avant dîner alors que je me suis égarée dans le manoir. Après plus de 15 minutes à tenter de me retrouver, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour observer un tableau des plus magnifiques. Alors que j'examinais le chef-d'œuvre, J'entendis une voix derrière moi :- On est perdue peut-être, jolie demoiselle?J'ai tout de suite reconnu cette voix qui se voulait supérieure. Malfoy, ici, c'est impossible!Je me suis lentement retournée, la tête qu'il se payait!! Il m'a alors gentiment (Je suis à peine sarcastique!) demandé ce que je faisais là, en me traitant au passage de sang de bourbe et de toutes les insultes qui lui venait en tête. J'ai alors pointé ma baguette sur lui en le menaçant. Je ne pouvais supporter de voir sa sale tête de petit mangemort ingrat. Il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore, et il allait payer pour ça! Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer un sort qui n'était pas joli à voir, monsieur Kalligaris qui a vu toute la scène ma stupefixiée avant que je puisse faire quelque chose de bête selon lui. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais couchée dans mon lit et toute la famille était autour de moi. Ils me demandèrent si j'allais bien, je leur ai répondu que j'irais mieux s'ils m'avaient laissé arrêter un mangemort!! C'est alors que monsieur Kalligaris a dit :- Alors tu connais son histoire?

- Bien-sûr!C'est un mangemort, un fils de pute qui a fait entrer des tueurs dans l'école de Poudlard et qui a tenter de tuer Dumbledore l'an passée!!! M'exclamais-je!

- Alors tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, me dit tristement madame Kalligaris.

Elle me raconta alors une histoire abracadabrante. Selon eux, Malefoy n'aurait pas agit selon sa volonté, et n'aurais pas eu le choix de faire ça, car Voldemort menaçait de tuer sa mère. Vu l'échec de son père, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'exposer sa famille à encore plus de reproches. Mais il n'a pas pu effectuer sa tâche jusqu'au bout, c'est pourquoi il passe l'été à se cacher ici, à la demande de sa mère, qui veut protéger son fils de Voldemort.

- Comme si ça allait suffire! Il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est un meurtrier! Criais-je!

- J'ai bien peur que non Hermione, nous aussi avions des doutes au départ, mais nous lui avons fait passer un interrogatoire sous l'influence du véritasérum, me dit monsieur Kalligaris.

Je n'en reviens pas, comme si cette sale face de fouine pouvait avoir des bonnes intentions. Et bien, ça ne changera rien pour moi, je le déteste autant, et si je le croise dans un couloir, il est mieux d'avoir des bons réflexes, sinon gare à lui, je ne montrerai aucun signe de pitié! Je le déteste! En plus de me gâcher la vie à l'école, il vient me gâcher ce qui semblait être le plus bel été de ma vie! Du moins, j'ai du promettre aux Kalligaris de ne pas parler de Malefoy à personne. En fait je ne le fait pas pour lui, mais si on apprend qu'il est ici, toute la famille sera aussi en danger. Bon et bien, après cette journée atroce, moi je vais dormir, j'en ai bien besoin pour me changer les esprits.

3 juillet :

Bon, il faut avouer que cette journée a été nettement meilleure que celle d'hier. Tout d'abord, les enfants ont été enchantés d'apprendre enfin « de la vrai magie »!! Je leur ai donné un cour de sortilège dans l'avant-midi. Je leur au appris le sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa. Il faut dire que j'aime bien ce sort, surtout depuis que Ron l'a utilisé en première année pour me sauver la vie! Lorsque j'ai raconté l'histoire du Troll aux enfants, ils ont été tellement impressionnés! Ils voulaient tout savoir de ma vie par la suite! Je leur ai donc dit que j'avais vécut quelques aventures en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis, mais qu'ils devraient attendre après le déjeuner afin d'en apprendre plus! C'est donc avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que les enfants m'ont entraînée dehors après le repas afin que je leur raconte ma vie en détail. La tête qu'ils ont faite quand je leur ai parlé d'Harry! Ils étaient abasourdis! Ils m'ont posé des questions sur lui une bonne parie de l'après-midi, en me faisant aussi promettre de leur présenter un jour. J'étais en train de leur raconter l'aventure au ministère lors de notre 5e année lorsque Malfoy qui passait par la m'entendit.

- Alors Granger, en train de te vanter de ce que toi et tes amis Saint-Potter et Weasmoche avez fait. Ce n'était que de la chance!

- Et bien, moi ma chance n'a pas menée mon mangemort de père en prison, répondis-je du tac au tac!

Les enfants étaient quelque peu déconcertés. Je suis donc partie avec eux les préparer pour le dîner, auquel Malfoy ne manqua pas d'assister, à mon grand malheur. Je décidai donc de ne pas le laisser avoir le dessus sur moi, et j'ai simplement passé le repas à le fusiller du regard. Si seulement il avait pu aller habiter ailleurs, ou du moins s'il pouvait cesser de montrer sa sale face de fouine partout ou je vais!! Au moins, j'ai été très heureuse d'échapper «accidentellement» mon verre de vin sur sa robe avant la fin du repas. Je me suis alors confondue en excuse afin de faire bonne figure devant mes employeurs, et je tentai de ne pas répondre aux sourires des enfants, qui avaient eux très bien compris mon petit manège! En plus, j'ai reçut une lettre de Ron aujourd'hui! Je vais la lire et ensuite aller me coucher!

_Salut Hermione!J'espère que tout se passe bien en Grèce pour toi, et que les jumeaux ne sont pas aussi terribles que Fred & George! Si c'est le cas, tu pourras demander des conseils à maman lorsque tu viendras pour le mariage, car j'espère que tu viendras même si tu travailles! Si tu veux, maman a dit que tu pouvais amener les enfants! Je crois qu'elle pense que ça pourrait donner des idées aux nouveaux mariés! Je crois qu'elle a hâte d'avoir de nouveaux des enfants à bichonner, et je dois avouer que moi et Ginny on serait heureux qu'elle nous lâche un peu! Et heu, en parlant du mariage, ici tout le monde est en ébullition et ne parle que de ça! En plus, ma mère a dit que je devais avoir une cavalière, et comme Ginny et Harry iront sûrement ensemble, et bien, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi, si tu veux, et heu en tout amitié bien sur! Enfin, le mariage est prévu pour le 28 juillet. Harry a déjà confirmé qu'il viendrait dès le 27, et qu'il resterait quelques jours, comme ça on pourra fêter son anniversaire! J'espère que tu resteras toi aussi! Bon et bien je te laisse! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles pour le mariage!_

_À bientôt, Ron_

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette histoire de cavalière. De toute façon il est trop tard pour envoyer une lettre. Je vais aller dormir et penser à tout cela. Après tout, il paraît que la nuit porte conseil!4 juillet :Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelque chose de très bizarre! Je venais tout juste d'écrire ma réponse pour Ron, dans laquelle je lui disais que bien sur je viendrais au mariage, et que pour les enfants, je verrais avec les Kalligaris! Pour ce qui est d'être sa cavalière, je lui ai dit que c'est avec plaisir que je me rendrai au mariage au bras d'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer des choses. En fait, j'aime bien Ron, mais je ne crois pas l'aimer comme lui voudrait que je l'aime. Du moins, je revenais de la volière, et j'ai vu Drago Malfoy, seul, écrasé contre un mur qui pleurait en tenant une lettre dans ses mains. Il était secoué de sanglots. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai été prise de pitié face à ce spectacle pathétique. Lorsque je me suis approchée de lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a regardé avec un regard tellement désespéré! J'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras en lui demandant ce qui c'est passé, c'est alors qu'il a semblé reprendre ses esprits, qu'il s'est dégagé et qu'il ma lancer un regard meurtrier en me disant : «Dégage sale sang de bourbe!» Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle. Moi qui l'avais pris en pitié, je lui ai tourné le dos et je suis partie. Le salaud, je tente de l'aider et il me traite de sang de bourbe, et bien il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! S'il pense que je vais le laisser m'insulter sans rien faire, c'est qu'il ne me connaît pas!

5 juillet :

Et bien, une autre journée très étrange, ce matin, alors que j'était à table pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai reçu ma Gazette du sorcier, que je continue de me faire livrer afin de rester au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon pays, j'ai eu tout un choc. En première page, on peut lire qu'il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban, tous les mangemorts se sont enfuis et sont maintenant quelque part dans la nature. En moi-même je me suis dit que Malfoy doit être heureux, son père a été libéré! Je lui ai fait part de ma réflexion :- Alors Malfoy, heureux de l'évasion de ton paternel, maintenant vous allez pouvoir faire des réunions de famille! Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me répondre un de ces habituels sarcasme, il a baissé la tête vers son assiette et ne l'a pas relevée avant d'avoir fini de manger. Je n'en reviens pas, on dirait qu'il n'est pas heureux de la nouvelle. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui! Il devient de plus en plus étrange. D'abord la crise de larmes d'hier, et ce matin. Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez ce serpentard. Et je compte bien découvrir ce qui se passe. En effet, peut-être que ça pourrait aider Harry dans sa quête. J'ai décidé de la suivre partout pour l'espionner, et ça n'a surtout rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est très agréable à regarder!

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi, c'est mon ennemi, pourquoi est ce que je pense au fait qu'il est bien fichu! Haaa, encore, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille dormir, je commence à délirer.

6 juillet

Et bien, si je me base sur ma première journée en tant qu'espionne, je ne ferai pas long feu dans cette profession. En effet, Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance! Il a passé toute sa journée dans sa chambre. Les seuls moments ou il sortait, c'est pour les repas, ou je devais être présente aussi! C'est enrageant! J'espère seulement que demain j'aurai plus de chance! Par contre, j'ai eu une discussion avec les enfants, à savoir s'ils voulaient venir avec moi en Angleterre pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur! Ils étaient enchantés, ils voulaient à tout prix rencontrer mes amis, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient vraiment fiers d'assister à l'anniversaire du grand Harry Potter! Il ne me reste plus qu'à en parler à leurs parents, ce que je ferai demain au dîner. J'espère qu'ils seront d'accord, car les enfants seraient très déçus dans le cas contraire.7 juillet :J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron. Les parents ont été très heureux, car ils ne seront pas au pays pendant ce temps et ils avaient peur que les enfants s'ennuient seuls sans eux à la maison. Tout est réglé! Pour ce qui est de mes talents d'espionne, si je ne trouve rien d'ici demain, je crois que je vais me résigner au fait que je n'ai aucun talent pour enfreindre les règlements! Je crois que je vais demander des cours à Fred et George!8 juillet :BINGO! J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas chez Malfoy ces temps si. En fait, je crois que ce qu'il vit est loin d'être facile. Je passais dans le corridor devant se chambre (comme par hasard) lorsque je l'ai vu sortir (avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille) pour aller prendre sa douche. Je suis restée un moment sans voix, il est vraiment très séduisant, je dois l'avouer! Il a de ces abdominaux, wouhaaaaa!! Bon, je crois que je m'égare… Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue (dommage), je me suis glissée dans sa chambre. À mon grand étonnement, elle était très bien ranger pour une chambre de garçon, quoique les seules que j'ai vues sont celles des frères Weasley, qui sont loin d'être une référence. J'ai alors commencé à fouiller. Je cherchais la fameuse lettre. Je l'ai trouvée dans un tiroir de sa commode. Je me suis mise à la lire. C'est atroce! C'est une lettre de son père, qui lui dit que maintenant qu'il s'est échappé, Drago est mieux de rentrer à la maison et de se plier à la volonté du Seigneur des ténèbres, et que si il ne le fait pas, les conséquences en seront terribles, et pas seulement pour lui, mais pour sa mère aussi. Comment un homme peut il menacer son fils de la sorte, et même le menacer de faire du mal à sa femme! Cet homme est vraiment ignoble. Je devais être perdue dans mes pensées, car je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et Drago avait maintenant terminé de prendre sa douche et était rentré dans sa chambre. (Décidément, je n'ai aucun talent dans l'art de l'espionnage).

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? me demanda-t'il, la voix emplie de haine.

Je n'ai rien dit, et je lui ai montré la lettre. Il m'a jeté un regard froid, m'a prit la lettre des mains et a commencé à pleurer. Je suis restée stupéfaite devant ce spectacle. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'ai vainement tenté de le consoler, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago me semblait être quelque de normal. Il me laissa le bercer pendant quelques minutes. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui avait besoin d'être protéger. Lorsqu'il se fut endormi à but de larmes, je suis discrètement sortie de la chambre en lui laissant un mot lui disant que si il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il peut venir me trouver. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup trop souffert, et bien que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, il me fait pitié. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il me laissera faire.

9 juillet :

Ce matin j'ai trouver un mot sur la porte de ma chambre en me levant. Ça venait de Drago. Il me remerciait de mon aide d'hier, mais me demandais de ne pas m'en mêler. Je n'en reviens pas, des remerciements, je crois vraiment que je me suis trompée à son sujet. Malgré tout, il semble ne pas vouloir que je l'aide pour cette histoire. Je crois que je devrais lui parler de la dispute avec mes parents, il verrait peut-être que je le comprends mieux qu'il ne le pense. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel à mon sujet. Je crois que je vais simplement laisser le temps passer, pour l'instant…

10 juillet :

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, je peux donc penser à autre chose que de trouver un moyen de soulager sa peine. Malgré tout, il reste très renfermé sur lui-même et ne parle pas beaucoup avec les gens qui l'entourent. Les Kalligaris m'ont appris une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui, ils donnent un bal la semaine prochaine, ou tous leurs amis de la haute société sont invités. Je vais donc devoir m'occuper de l'organisation de la soirée. Et je vais aussi devoir aller m'acheter une robe. Demain, je vais donc aller avec Madame Kalligaris et Kayla chez la couturière qui doit faire nos tenues. Pendant ce temps, les garçons iront acheter leurs robes de soirée avec Monsieur Kalligaris. J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur, je n'ai jamais organisé de soirée comme celle-ci. Mais comme mes employeurs doivent quitter la ville pour quelques jours, c'est moi qui suis chargée de tout. Je commence à stresser un peu. Une chance qu'ils m'ont laissé la liste de tout ce qu'il y a à faire. Pour ce qui est des cours de magie des enfants, ils avancent très rapidement. Ils sont très patients et écoutent tout ce que je dis. Je crois que je suis en train de me découvrir un talent pour l'enseignement. Ça pourrait être une carrière très intéressante d'ailleurs. Je devrais y penser plus sérieusement. Je crois que je devrais aller dormir. Il y a une longue journée qui m'attends demain.

11 juillet:

Ma robe sera magnifique! C'est fou comme la mode d'ici est différente de celle en Angleterre! En plus, je crois qu'elle sera tout à fait d'occasion pour l'événement. Elle ressemble en effet à une tunique que portaient les Grecs anciens. De plus, comme nous étions en ville j'ai pu acheter des souvenirs pour mes amis et mes parents, pour enterrer la hache de guerre. J'ai acheté un magnifique collier de coquillage pour Ginny, un livre sur le Quidditch en Grèce pour Harry et pour Ron j'ai choisi un assortiment de pâtisseries et de confiseries locales, je crois avoir fait un bon choix, car ce garçon semble penser avec son estomac. Pour mes parents, ce fut un peu plus délicats. J'ai choisi un magnifique collier pour ma mère, et un livre sur l'histoire de la Grèce Antique pour mon père. J'espère qu'ils pourront me pardonner, car ils me manquent vraiment. Je déteste être en froid avec eux. À part de ça, je dois avouer que la journée à été merveilleuse. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée! On a fait les boutiques toute l'après-midi afin de trouver les décorations et les accessoires pour la fête. La Grèce est vraiment un pays fantastique! Bon, je suis épuisée, je devrais aller dormir!

12 juillet :

Je n'en reviens pas! Aujourd'hui les Kalligaris étaient partis à une fête donnée par un de leurs amis. Ils m'ont invitée, mais j'ai préférée passer ma journée seule à me reposer au manoir. J'ai envoyer le cadeau de mes parents, avec une lettre leur expliquant que je souhaitait mettre fin à notre dispute. Pour les cadeaux de mes amis, je crois que je vais attendre d'aller au Terrier pour leur offrir. Comme il faisait très beau, j'ai décidé d'aller me baigner dans l'étang pour l'après-midi. Je venais tout juste de plonger dans l'eau lorsque je vis Malfoy venir s'asseoir sous l'arbre sous lequel il était habitué de lire. Lorsque je suis sortie de l'eau, j'ai senti son regard sur moi. Non mais, qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ce crétin. Il veut ma photo ou quoi? Je déteste me faire fixer comme il le fait. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour l'amour de Merlin pour qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux? Je me suis donc dépêchée de rentrer au manoir. Et d'aller penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

13 juillet :

Ma journée a été plutôt banale. J'ai reçut une réponse de la part de mes parents, qui me remerciaient pour les cadeaux, mais qui ne comprennent pas mon attitude et qui me somme de revenir à la maison pour finir mes études. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais. Je vais devoir me débrouiller par moi-même à partir de maintenant. Je suis vraiment triste. Je croyais que mes parents pourraient me comprendre et me pardonner. Maintenant je sais qu'ils ne me soutiendront pas tant que je poursuivrai dans le monde des sorciers. J'ai écrit une lettre à Ginny pour savoir comment elle allait, et pour lui parler de la situation avec mes parents. Comme c'est ma meilleure amie, je veux avoir son opinion, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je dois faire face à mes parents. De plus, je crois qu'elle aussi passe de mauvais moments cet été. Avec Harry partit à la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle doit être bien triste, surtout après qu'il l'est laissée l'an dernier. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il l'aime vraiment, et qu'il ne lui résistera pas bien longtemps, connaissant ma fougueuse et déterminée petite Ginny!

14 juillet :

Et bien, j'aurai tout vu! Aujourd'hui, Malfoy n'a même pas été arrogant envers moi. En fait, il a même été plutôt gentil. Il m'a appelée par mon prénom et m'a demander comment j'allais. J'en suis restée abasourdie! Je lui ai demandé ce qui me valait cet honneur, et il m'a répondu qu'il valait mieux enterrer la hache de guerre pour faire bonne figure devant nos hôtes. Et que de toute façon, ce serait beaucoup plus agréable d'être amis. Je ne l'avouerais pas sous la torture, mais il a tout de même un peu raison. Je lui ai donc répondu que c'était d'accord pour moi. Il a hoché la tête et est parti dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais je compte bien ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres avec lui. S'il veut la paix, je suis bien d'accord!

16 juillet:

Depuis notre accord pour faire la paix, moi et Drago on passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble. On parle de livres qu'on a lus, de ce qui se passe à l'école. Et oui, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, je crois que je commence à l'apprécier. D'accord, il est toujours prétentieux et horriblement sûr de lui, mais il a un léger charme auquel, je dois avouer, je ne suis pas totalement insensible! Mais bon, je ne dois pas oublier que c'est un fils de mangemort et que tout cela n'est que temporaire pour l'été. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, et de toute façon, personne ne le croirait si on le racontait. J'ai aussi reçut une réponse de la part de Ginny. Dans sa lettre, elle m'avoue qu'elle ferait exactement la même chose que moi dans ma situation. Elle me dit qu'elle est effectivement triste pour Harry, mais et qu'elle compte bien lui faire regretter sa décision au mariage, car elle sera tellement splendide qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour elle. Je dois avouer que je reconnais bien la ma petite furie aux cheveux roux! Au moins, elle m'a assuré qu'ils passent tous de très belles vacances, et que son frère est ravi que j'ai accepté d'être sa cavalière. Selon elle, il se promène partout avec un air béat depuis que je lui ai donné ma réponse. Je dois avouer que cela me trouble un peu, car je crois que Ron se fait de fausses idées sur notre relation. Haaa, comme c'est compliqué les garçons!!

17 juillet :

J'ai été totalement prise par les préparatifs de la soirée aujourd'hui. En plus, les enfants avaient décidé de m'être le plus utiles possible, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont été dans mes pattes toute la journée à essayer de bien faire. J'ai beau essayer, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils étaient si mignons a s'empêtrer dans les ballons! Heureusement, en voyant que je n'avais pas l'air d'y arriver, Drago est venu me donner un coup de main, et en 2-3 coups de baguette, tout était prêt pour demain. Je dois avouer que je lui dois une fière chandelle! Je l'ai remercié en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, il est devenu tout rouge et c'est enfui! Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais les garçons!19 juillet :Wow!! Hier c'était une soirée magique! Il devait y avoir une centaine d'invités, tous étant de la haute société. Heureusement, la plupart de leurs invités parlait la même langue que moi, et je n'ai pas eu trop de difficultés à me faire comprendre. Les Kalligaris ont passés toute la soirée à me présenter à tous les gens présents, surtout ceux qui avaient des garçons de mon âge. On aurait dit que j'étais un trophée à gagner. Je dois avouer que ce soir là, avec l'aide de la coiffeuse et de la maquilleuse de Mme Kalligaris, j'étais très jolie, mais à ce point la! Les garçons ont passé la soirée à me faire danser à tour de rôle. D'ailleurs, j'ai été prise pour danser avec un garçon tout à fait répugnant, qui laissait balader ses mains un peu trop à mon goût pendant un bon moment. On aurait dit qu'il avait un pouvoir sur les autres garçons, qui le laissait m'accaparer. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, lorsque j'entendis une voix familière demander à mon boulet s'il voulait bien lui laisser sa magnifique cavalière. Vous auriez du voir la tête du garçon, il ne semblait pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse concurrence! Je me suis donc retrouvée à danser avec Drago, qui contre toutes attentes, se trouve à être un excellent danseur! J'ai d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de la soirée à danser, parler et boire avec lui, trop contente de ne plus être invitée par tous ces goujats

.- Tu sais, lui dis-je, tu as vraiment sauvé ma soirée!

- Et toi la mienne, il n'y avait aucune autre fille intéressante! Me nargua t-il!

J'ai alors pris un air outré et j'ai dit :

- Et bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je peux m'en aller!

- Non! Il eut l'air un peu gêné, en fait, je m'amuse vraiment avec toi ce soir, et de plus, tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je. (J'étais vraiment flattée par le compliment!)- Ca te dirait d'aller te promener? Me demanda-t'il. On est vraiment bien dehors…

- D'accord, si on allait sur le bord de l'étang!

- Ouais!La nuit était magnifique.

En fait, nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de tout et rien, et à parler un peu de ses parents. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est son père qui le force à être mangemort! Il le menace de s'en prendre à sa mère. En fait, il est vraiment sous tension depuis que son père a été libéré. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il peut faire pour ne pas craquer. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit :

- Tu sais, avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a dit que dit que si je voulais tout arrêter et me joindre à votre camp, il protégerait ma mère, tu crois que cette offre tiendrais toujours?

- Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait que j'en parle avec l'Ordre, mais il est certain qu'ils ne se laisseront pas facilement convaincre, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Et toi, tu me crois? Me demanda t-il, l'air vraiment concerné par ma réponse.

J'ai pris un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. C'est peut-être complètement stupide, mais oui je le crois, et je lui ai dit. Son visage c'est illuminée d'une façon tellement…. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Il m'a tout simplement remercié, en me demandant si je voulais bien faire les démarches envers l'Ordre. Je lui ai promis d'en parler lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, car une très grande partie sera présente. C'est alors qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il commençait à faire clair. Nous sommes restés dehors pendant toute la nuit à parler. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. En vrai gentlemen, il est venu me porter à la porte de ma chambre. Je lui ai alors dit bonne nuit, et lui, il m'a embrassé tendrement! Je n'en reviens pas, Drago Malfoy, le Malfoy qui a passé les 6 dernières années à me persécuter et m'insulter vient tout juste de m'embrasser. Je suis entrée dans ma chambre, toujours sous le choc! Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

20 juillet :

Aujourd'hui j'ai évité Drago, ou du moins, j'ai fait de mon mieux afin de le faire, car il semblait être partout où j'allais, à me fixer de ses yeux perçants. Je me suis vraiment sentie mal à l'aise de me faire regarder de la sorte. Je suis vraiment mélangée. Depuis ce qui s'est passé au bal, je ne comprends pas du tout ou il veut en venir avec moi. On dirait qu'il joue à un espèce de jeu. Et bien, si c'est jouer qu'il veut, on va jouer. Après tout, comme on dit, il faut être deux pour danser le tango! Je vais commencer dès demain!21 juillet :Je suis vraiment stupéfiée! Comment est ce que j'ai pu faire ça! Je me surprends moi-même! Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi! Mais pourtant, j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle! Je suis sortie de la salle de bain, et je me suis rendue dans ma chambre avec seulement une serviette sur le corps, car je savais très bien que Drago était dans le couloir. Vous auriez du voir sa tête! Il ne m'a pas lâchée du regard un instant, alors que je me rendais tranquillement à ma chambre. Un peu plus et je devais lui dire de fermer sa bouche sinon il allait baver sur le sol! Je sais, vous pouvez dire que j'ai agis comme une parfaite petite agace! Mais ça valait vraiment la peine! Il joue avec moi, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter moi aussi! Mais je me demande toujours comment cette histoire va finir. Connaissant les rapports qu'il y a toujours eu entre moi et lui, c'est-à-dire des insultes, des coups de poing (je sais, ce jour la j'étais vraiment aller fort!) et de la haine, je me doute que ça ne finira pas par ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

22 juillet :

Bon ça y est! Je ne rentre plus jamais dans une pièce lorsque la porte est fermée! Je suis entrée par mégarde dans la salle de bain, alors que Drago était dans la douche. Il ne m'a pas vu tout de suite, et je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé le regarder! Il est très musclé et vraiment mais vraiment canon! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi! Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal! À tout le moins, j'ai essayé de sortir de la salle de bain discrètement afin qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai assister à ce spectacle (qui était magnifique, soit dit en passant)! Main en me retournant, je me suis pris le pied dans le tapis et je suis tombée à plein face contre le sol! Je me suis cogné la tête vraiment durement. Je me suis réveillée quelque temps plus tard, couchée dans mon lit, avec Drago qui me regardait.

- Alors Granger, tu as bien profité de la vu? Me demanda t-il narquois

- Heu jaipasfaitexprescétaitpasvoulu! dis-je rapidement, toute rouge!

- Hein??

- J'ai pas fais exprès, ce n'était pas voulu, répondis-je en retrouvant quelque peu mes esprits.

- Ouais, c'est ça!! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas profité de la vue! Me nargua-t'il!- Non mais! Pour qui tu te prends! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre! Dis-je en essayant vraiment de ne pas rougir afin qu'il ne découvre pas qu'effectivement j'ai apprécié la vue!

- Bon et bien, moi je dois te dire que j'ai bien aimé le petit spectacle d'hier, tu sais, tu es vraiment sexy quand tu veux! Me dit-il! Et pour ce qui est de m'éviter comme tu le fais, c'est vraiment stupide, je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix!

Il sortit en ne me laissant pas le temps de placer un mot, et en me disant qu'il reviendrait me porter mon repas pour que je n'aie pas besoin de descendre à la cuisine. Je me suis rapidement endormie, et lorsque je me suis éveillée, il y avait un plateau repas à coté de mon lit. En le regardant de plus près, j'ai vu une note de Drago, à coté d'une rose qui me disait que je suis vraiment jolie lorsque je dors et que je ne parle pas! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui à la fin!! Une seconde il est irritant et celle d'après il est gentil comme un agneau!

23 juillet:

Alors la, je suis vraiment perdue. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur moi? Lorsque je me suis levée ce matin, avec un mal de tête abominable du à l'incident de la veille, je suis me suis habillée et je suis sortie afin de manger. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la cuisine, tout le monde y était déjà. Bien-sûr, ils ont tous prit de mes nouvelles et ont été aux petits soins. Même Drago, qui a beurré mes tartines et m'a servit du café. Par la suite, les Kalligaris m'ont offert de prendre ma journée, car ils n'avaient pas à sortir, et que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps libre pour visiter la région, et que comme Drago avait eu le temps de bien la visiter, il pourrait me guider. Donc après le petit dej, nous sommes sortis, et il m'a offert de faire la balade à cheval dans les montagnes afin d'aller pique-niquer à un endroit magnifique qu'il a découvert en se promenant. Nous avons donc pris des chevaux à l'écurie, et nous sommes sortis. Les paysages en Grèce sont magnifiques, et je dois avouer que Drago a été d'excellente compagnie pendant le voyage. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à destination, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. C'était une petite clairière où il y avait une chute qui se déversait dans un petit étang. Wowww, j'étais impressionnée que quelqu'un comme Drago Malfoy soit capable d'apprécier un tel endroit. Il sortit une couverture et s'assit dessus, en m'invitant à en faire de même. Le repas était fabuleux et bien arrosé de bièreaubeurre. Je dois avouer que bien que je ne le croyais pas au début, j'ai passé un moment très agréable. Alors que je me suis couchée sur la couverture pour me détendre et regarder le ciel, j'ai entendu un … Splashhhhhhh et j'ai reçu de l'eau en pleine figure. C'était Drago qui avait plongé dans l'étang.

- Alors Granger, tu viens? Me demanda-t'il?

- Non mais, tu rêves la!

- Allez, s'il te plait, l'est est vraiment bonne, et ce n'est pas sympa tout seul, pleurnicha t'il

- Mais je n'ai même pas mon maillot, répondis-je

- Et alors, moi non plus, me dit-il très souriant.

- Tu es .. tu es nu? Demandai-je en rougissant

.- Haa… tu aimerais bien!! Mais non, j'ai mes sous-vêtements. Aller, ne fait pas ta pudique, je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas depuis que je t'ai vue dans le couloir, me nargua t'il!

- Heum, d'accord, je … Retournes-toi d'abord.

Il se retourna et me laissa me déshabiller. Il a agit en parfait gentleman et ne se retourna qu'une fois que je fus à l'eau et que je lui ai donné mon accord. Il se mit alors a m'arroser et à me tirer sous l'eau. Nous avons joueé et rigolé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire brusquement vers lui alors que j'avais un de ces fous rire! Il me regarda tellement intensément. Et puis tout d'un coup, il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassée. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi penser, mais peu à peu, j'ai pris plaisir à ce baiser, et je lui ai rendu. Nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement pendant des heures. Il me prit dans ses bras, me sortit de l'eau, me coucha sur la couverture, et se coucha sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser et en se mettant à laisser courir ses mains sur mon corps. Je gémis de plaisir. Il me regarda avec amusement et continua de plus belle. C'est alors que j'ai vu…

- Oh mince…tu as vu le soleil, il est quelle heure? Demandai-je à Drago.

- On s'en fou de l'heure qu'il est me répondit-il avec amusement.

- Non, on doit rentrer, il se fait tard, et ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Ha non alors, pas tout de suite, gémit-il.- Oui tout de suite, aller, habille toi

.- Non, s'il te plait, on reste encore un peu? Me demanda-t'il avec un petit air miteux auquel j'ai eu de la difficulté à résister il faut dire.

- Non, on reviendra un autre jour lui dis-je avec un air coquin.

Il ne sembla pas très heureux d'avoir à partir, mais la perspective d'une autre journée sembla suffisante pour le faire bouger. Au retour nous n'avons parlé que très peu. En fait, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie, est ce que ce n'est qu'une attirance réciproque ou alors… Haa, je ne sais absolument plus où je vais. Et où lui veut en venir. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi. Depuis quand est ce que je pense à avoir une histoire avec mon pire ennemi. Jamais mes amis ne comprendraient, surtout par Ron et Harry. Bon et bien, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil sera des plus bénéfiques, je commence à ne plus être moi-même. 25 juillet :Hier ça a été un peu fou. J'ai d'abord donné les cours aux enfants, qui étaient très surpris par mon manque d'attention, qui n'est vraiment pas habituel. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, je ne suis pas très attentive. Je me suis donc appliquée à être patiente et attentive envers les enfants, à qui je donnais un cours d'histoire de la magie racontant la révolte des gobelins. C'était une partie de l'histoire que je trouve vraiment passionnante et je la racontais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La journée c'est passée très normalement. Du moins, jusqu'à après le dîner. Je venais de sortir de table et je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque afin de me trouver de la lecture pour la soirée lorsque soudain je fus tirée et amenée dans une pièce vide. Je m'apprêtais à sortir ma baguette pour me défendre lorsque je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. C'était Drago.

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour t'embrasser, me dit-il.- Humm mmm, fut la seule chose intelligente que je pu répondre. - C'est vraiment très intelligent comme réponse, me nargua t-il avant de recommencer à m'embrasser avec ardeur.

Il m'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre en tâtonnant, car il n'a pas cessé de m'embrasser le long du chemin. Il me jeta sur le lit et se dépêcha de venir me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa goulûment et commença à mettre ses mains sous mon chemisier en donnant plein de baisers dans mon cou.

- Drago, s'il te plait, arrête, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi? Tu en a envie toi aussi, non? me demanda t'il avec étonnement.

- Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas prête, dis-je en rougissant.- Tu n'es… tu n'as jamais? Bafouilla t'il

.- Non. Je suis vraiment stupide, c'est idiot de ne pas encore l'avoir fait à 17 ans mais..- Chuttt, me dit-il gentiment. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu attendras, mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, tu as toute les filles que tu veux mais..

- Mais c'est toi que je veux, pas une autre fille, me répondit-il tendrement.

- Pourquoi moi?- Tu n'as pas encore deviné? Toi la miss je sais tout de Poudlard? Me taquina-t-il.

- Non, alors tu devras me le dire…- Peut-être parce que je veux être avec toi…

- Tu veux vraiment être avec moi, toi Drago Malfoy, tu veux être avec une simple sang de bourbe?

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, tu n'as pas vu que j'ai changé?

- Si mais…

- Pas de mais, j'ai changé et je veux être avec toi. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra me dit-il.

- Alors dans ce cas…Je l'ai embrassé tendrement, et je me suis blottie dans ses bras pour me reposer. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours dans le lit de Drago, et plus précisément, dans ses bras. Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il dort, on dirait un ange. Il se réveilla alors à son tour et me fit un grand sourire.

- Alors, bien dormi ma belle?

- Très, il faut dire que tu es un super oreiller! Répliquai-je en rigolant!

- Alors je veux bien me sacrifier et dormir avec toi plus souvent! Me lança t'il avec un clin d'œil.Je suis alors allée dans ma chambre pour me préparer et surtout me changer, ce n'est pas très subtil de se promener main dans la main avec nos vêtements de la veille sur le dos il faut dire. La journée se passa normalement, sauf le fait que partout où j'allais, je me retrouvais coincée dans un placard à balais, un coin sombre ou une pièce vide avec Drago qui ne cessait de m'embrasser. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas trop désagréable.26 juillet :Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une très agréable surprise. En effet, comme hier j'avais décidé par prudence de dormir dans ma chambre. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je senti quelqu'un se glisser dans mes draps quelque minutes après que j'ai fermé ma lumière

.- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demandai-je.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, répondit le beau blond.- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, ça ne fait même pas 30 minutes que tu es dans ta chambre.

- Heum, j'ai fait un cauchemar alors? Me demanda t-il avec un air très enfantin.- Oh, mais le pauvre chéri, il fait des cauchemars dès qu'il est seul pour dormir, mais que puis-je faire pour t'aider alors…

- Je dirais que ne plus jamais me laisser dormir seul serait une excellente option…

- Tu as raison, je vais de ce pas demander à un elfe de maison de dormir dans ton lit…

- Non, tu ne vas pas demander ça à ces pauvres elfes surexploités, ils méritent d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil… dit-il en me prenant par les sentiments.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies des droits des elfes de maison? Demandai-je.

- Oh, mais depuis au moins, quoi.. hum.. 2 bonnes minutes… mais je crois que dans ta grande bonté d'âme tu te dévoueras pour effectuer cette lourde tâche, pour le bien des elfes bien-sûr…

- Oui, je crois que pour les elfes, je peux bien me dévouer et te surveiller pendant ton sommeil… dis-je avec un sourire.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Il ferma la lumière que j'avais rallumée et se blottit dans mes bras. Nous nous sommes réveillés le matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore une fois. Je crois que je commence vraiment à prendre goût à ces réveils. La journée s'est déroulée très calmement entre mes cours avec les enfants, et les séances de bécotage avec un grand garçon blond qui est pire qu'un enfant. Demain le 27, je pars pour le Terrier, il y en a un qui ne semble pas très heureux que je parte quelques jours.

- S'il te plait ma belle, ne pars pas, restes ici… je vais m'ennuyer de toi…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai dit à mes amis que je serais là, et mon cavalier va m'attendre…

- Ha, ce n'est que Potter et Weasley, reste avec moi, s'il te plait…et je n'aime pas que tu sois la cavalière de Weasley, il est fou amoureux de toi, ça se voit.

- Non, je dois y aller, et je t'écrirai tous les jours, je te le promets, et Ron n'est qu'un ami, dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Ouais, et bien va lui dire à lui ça, répondit-il sur un ton jaloux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aimerais mieux y aller avec toi, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

- Bon et bien, s'il t'approche ou s'il te touche, il est mort…

- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard, demandai-je tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

- Bien-sur, qui ne le serait pas quand on voit à quel point tu es jolie.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.- Bon, et tu es mieux de m'écrire tous les jours

.- Promis.

Bon et bien, je crois que je vais aller dormir, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend impatiemment dans mon propre lit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Au terrier

27 juillet :

La journée a été plutôt occupée aujourd'hui. En effet, j'ai du d'abord préparer les valises des enfants et les miennes, les dernières ayant été très difficiles à faire étant donné qu'un certain beau blond voulait à tout prix m'empêcher de mettre des vêtements trop sexy dans ma valises, sexy étant selon lui tout ce qui laissait paraître un centimètre carrée de peau. Je du lui promettre de ne pas laisser Ron m'approcher de trop près, et laisser mon bikini au manoir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. De toute façon si j'ai à me baigner, je crois que Ginny se fera un plaisir de me prêter tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai par la suite expliqué le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette aux enfants et les ai fait pratiqués à prononcer correctement le nom du Terrier. J'ai laissé les enfants passer en premier et j'ai ensuite dit au revoir à Drago pendant au moins 5 minutes, ce dernier ne pas me laisser partir. Lorsque finalement il fut contraint de me laisser partir sous la menace (je l'ai menacé de ne plus jamais le laisser m'embrasser), j'ai sauté dans la cheminée avant qu'il ne change d'avis et je me suis dirigée vers la maison de mon ami.

J'étais à peine arrivée que deux petites paires de bras m'enlaçaient avec force. Les enfants avaient été très dépaysés et étaient inquiets d'être entourés d'inconnus et de ne pas me voir arriver. Après les avoir rassurés, je levai ma tête et j'aperçu la famille Weasley et Harry qui étaient là pour m'accueillir. Je me suis jetée dans les bras de mes deux meilleurs amis et j'ai dit bonjour à toute la famille. Une fois les retrouvailles finies, j'ai présenté les enfants à tout le monde. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, les jeunes l'avaient déjà reconnu et étaient vraiment intimidés. Le repas était prêt pour notre arrivée, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai retrouvé l'aspect enjoué des repas au Terrier. En effet, comme les jumeaux étaient présents pour le mariage, l'animation n'a pas manqué. Il ne fût par rare de voir les gens tenter de parler et de se mettre à aboyer ou de voir la couleur des cheveux de quelqu'un changer en avalant sa soupe. Les jumeaux Kalligaris étaient très heureux de tout cette agitation qui leur était inhabituelle et avaient de très troublantes affinités avec Fred et George. Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit vraiment une bonne chose. Je vais vraiment devoir les surveiller ces quatre là!

Le reste de la journée fut vraiment rempli. Ginny, Molly et moi avons fait la cuisine et la décoration pour le lendemain, aidées par une Kayla des plus enthousiaste. Pour ce qui est des garçons, ils ont montés la tente et les tables pour le lendemain. Ils ont aussi renforcé la sécurité autour de la maison pour que tout ce passe bien et sans petits problèmes de Mangemorts pendant la soirée. Nous avons dîné et après les garçons ont proposé de faire une partie de Quidditch avant d'aller au lit. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais Harry et Ron se sont joints aux 

jumeaux pour me supplier, et devant leur air piteux je n'ai pas pu résister. Bref, ce fut une magnifique journée, malgré le fait qu'elle fut très éprouvante.

28 juillet (le mariage)

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levée, j'ai immédiatement écrit à Drago pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Ensuite, je suis sortie de la chambre. C'était le bordel total! Tout le monde courait partout, surtout Mrs Weasley qui veillait à ce que tout soit prêt pour la cérémonie à 13 heures. Moi et les autres filles nous nous sommes préparées dans la même chambre, accaparant par le fait même tous les miroirs de la maison. Fleur était sur le point de nous faire une crise d'angoisse, car elle était toute habillée, et oui, 2 heures avant la cérémonie, mais ne trouvait plus son diadème. Les autres filles ont toutes commencées à paniquer. Alors qu'elles courraient toutes en rond et n'arrivaient à rien. J'ai pris tout mon sang-froid et j'ai lancé un sortilège d'attraction. Le diadème en question était sous un oreiller du lit. Fleur m'a prise dans ses bras et a commencé à pleurer en me disant à quel point elle m'apprécie. Je crois qu'elle n'est vraiment pas bien la pauvre! Je lui ai donc donné une tisane, ce qui a eu comme effet de la calmée un peu.

Le moment le plus drôle de la journée, ce fut lorsque madame Weasley entra dans la cuisine et vit tous les garçons, pas encore habillés, assis autour de la table à discuter Quidditch alors qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant la cérémonie. Je n'avais jamais vu Molly aussi en colère. Les gars sont sortis de la cuisine pour aller à leur chambre se changer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Wistiti »! Lorsque je suis retournée à la chambre pour finir de me préparer, je suis restée bouche-bée devant Ginny. Elle était ravissante dans sa magnifique robe or de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait un décolleté légèrement plongeant et une fente dans sa jupe qui laissait discrètement paraître ses cuises.

- Wow, il y en a un qui va morfler!!M'exclamais-je!

- Je l'espère bien, peut-être qu'il se décidera enfin à considérer que je ne suis pas une petite fille qu'il doit absolument protéger!

- Et bien, s'il te considère toujours comme une fillette après cette robe, il est aveugle! Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais!

- On peut dire que tu es pas mal aussi, me répondit-elle. Je ne crois pas que mon frère va s'en remettre.

- Oh non, tu crois qu'il risque de se faire des idées?? Lui demandai-je inquiète.

- Et même s'il s'en fait, vous feriez un très beau couple! Me dit-elle. En fait, je crois que Ginny a toujours eu dans l'esprit de faire de moi un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley, non pas que je ne voudrais pas faire partie de la famille, mais pas de cette façon par Merlin!

- En fait… il y a…il y a quelqu'un d'autre tu vois…

- Qui? Me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

- J'aime mieux ne pas en parler tout de suie. Mais tu le sauras très bientôt. Aller, j'y vais, je vais aller finir de préparer Kostos, je ne fais pas vraiment confiance aux garçons pour l'aider à être présentable!

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre des garçons, j'ai fait une forte impression je crois. Ron ne put même dire un mot tellement il me fixait. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Kostos était quasiment prêt. Il n'y avait que son nœud de cravate qui était quelque peu original et en voyant Harry, je devinai aisément qu'il en était l'artiste. Il était vraiment mignon. Par la suite, voyant que tous les garçons avaient de la difficulté avec leur nœud, je suis passée de l'un à l'autre afin de les aider. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Harry, il me dit que j'étais vraiment magnifique. Je lui ai donc dit que lui aussi était très bien, et qu'il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, car Ginny l'avait dans sa ligne de mire pour la soirée, ce qui mit le survivant un peu mal à l'aise… Pffff… et ça se dit un Gryffondor. Il peut tenir tête à une dragonne enragée mais pas à une Weasley déterminée à lui mettre le grappin dessus!! Le pauvre!

Arrivée devant Ron, j'étais un peu plus gênée. C'est vrai que ma robe, la même que j'avais portée au bal des Kalligaris me mettait vraiment en valeur, mais de la à ce qu'il ne soit pas capable de me parler et d'agir convenablement en ma présence. C'était vraiment gênant.

- Tu es wow, c'est fou, tu es ….

- Heu, tu peux formuler des phrases complètes tu sais, lui dis-je.

- Tu es ravissante. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ton cavalier ce soir, dit-il.

- Je suis très heureuse d'y aller avec un ami! Répondis-je, en insistant fortement sur le mot AMI…

Je suis sortie et je suis partie rejoindre les autres afin de me préparer à la cérémonie qui devait commencer un peu plus tard. Ce fut vraiment un très beau mariage. Ginny avait vraiment tapé dans le mille pour le choix de sa robe. Harry était subjugué. Il ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux de la cérémonie. Fleur faisait une magnifique mariée et Bill, malgré tous les évènements de la dernière année, malgré le fait qu'il soit défiguré, semblait tellement heureux qu'il irradiait de bonheur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer devant cet acte d'amour des plus émouvants. Je me suis alors mise à imaginer mon propre mariage, et dans mes rêves éveillés, il y avait un beau blond au sourire narquois dans le rôle du marié. Seulement une journée que je suis séparée de lui et je m'ennuie déjà. Je suis définitivement perdue, mais surtout amoureuse, la poisse!!

Après la cérémonie, il y eut un souper des plus succulents et une soirée dansante. Comme je m'y attendais, Ron m'invita à danser, et j'acceptai avec plaisir, car il est mon ami. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, mon amie n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards lourds de sens à Harry pendant tout le repas et avait réussi a coincé ce dernier dès la première valse de la soirée pour qu'il la fasse danser. Ne pouvant que succomber au charme de la jeune rouquine, ce dernier la laissa l'entraîner dans le jardin, où ils sont restés seuls pendant un très long moment, revenant en se tenant par la main et en se lançant des regards complices. Je suis plus qu'heureuse pour eux, il était temps qu'Harry se rende compte que le bonheur d'être avec la jolie rousse ne pourrait que l'aider à accomplir sa destinée.

J'étais en train de danser avec Charlie, lorsque je senti une petite main agripper ma robe. Je me suis retournée, et je suis tombée face à face avec un Kostos très gêné qui voulait me demander une danse. C'était trop chou! Après quelques danses, il fut délogé par un ami de Bill très séduisant qui voulait m'inviter. Je le trouvais très gentil, mais après quelque temps, j'ai commencé à le trouver un peu trop entreprenant. Il se mit à insister pour que l'on aille faire un tour dans le jardin au clair de lune pour «apprendre à mieux se connaître» selon ses dires. Heureusement, j'ai été sauvée par Fred qui m'a invitée à danser alors qu'un rock endiablé commençait à faire remuer la piste de danse. Bref, la soirée à été très agréable et c'est le cœur plein de regrets que nous sommes montés pour aller nous coucher.

29 juillet :

Ouff, ce matin j'avais une légère gueule de bois. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la bièreaubeurre dans la soirée. En me réveillant ce matin, il y avait un hibou à ma fenêtre. C'était celui de Drago. Il m'a envoyé une longue lettre en me disant à quel point le manoir est triste et vide lorsque je ne suis pas là. Je lui ai donc répondu en lui envoyant moi aussi une longue lettre, dans laquelle je lui ai parlé de la 

cérémonie et à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. Par la suite je suis descendue et j'ai vu que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir abusé la veille. J'étais en conversation avec mes deux meilleurs amis, lorsqu'Arthur est venu nous parler pour nous dire que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il était à la tête de l'ordre et que selon la majorité des membres, il était nécessaire que nous en faisions partie. La première réunion à laquelle nous devons assister aura lieux le lendemain. Nous fumes tous d'accord, car nous attendions cet événement depuis très longtemps. Je pris donc M. Weasley à part pour lui parler du problème de Drago.

- Heee, monsieur, je voudrais vous parler s'il vous plait. C'est très important.

- Oui, je t'écoute Hermione.

- Et bien, voyez-vous, cet été j'ai pris contact avec un mangemort qui souhaite changer de camp…

- Qui? Me demanda-t'il avec étonnement.

- En fait, c'est …c'est Drago Malfoy, lâchais-je comme une bombe.

- Drago Malfoy .. puis-je savoir où tu l'as rencontrer, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- Et bien…

Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire, en passant les petits détails, comme la liaison que nous entretenons. J'insistai surtout sur le fait qu'il est prêt à tout afin que sa mère soit protégée, même à subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de l'Ordre sous l'effet du véritasérum. Après un long moment de réflexion, il m'a dit que je devais aller chercher Drago dès demain pour que tout se fasse durant la réunion. Je ne dois pas l'avertir et je dois prendre un porte-au-loin afin de l'amener à l'endroit de la réunion. J'ai démontré mon accord et j'espère que tout vas se passer pour le mieux. La journée s'est déroulée tranquillement, tout le monde étant abruti par la soirée de la veille. Ce fut donc de bonne heure que tout le monde retrouva avec joie son lit, encore plus pour moi, car je sais que la journée sera des plus éprouvantes.

30 juillet :

Houlaaa, très grosse journée aujourd'hui. Dès le matin, j'ai confié les jumeau à Mrs Weasley et je suis partie par la cheminette afin d'aller rejoindre Drago et lui expliquer la situation. Quand j'ai fini par le trouver, dans sa chambre, encore 

endormi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le regarder dormir. Il est tellement beau. Je me suis alors glissée dans les draps pour me blottir tout contre lui. Il s'est réveillé, surpris, se demandant ce que je faisais au manoir.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir? Demandai-je.

- Bien-sûr! Mais je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, me répondit-il.

- En fait, je suis en mission… pour l'Ordre, je dois ramener un mangemort au Q.G. pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire, dis-je tristement.

- Ha, d'accord, je me prépare.

À peine 10 minutes plus tard il était prêt. Il semblait vraiment très nerveux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui parlerai en premier, j'en ai parler avec Arthur hier, et on croit que c'est la meilleure solution, dis-je, en essayant de paraître rassurante, même si j'étais moi aussi très nerveuse de leurs réactions.

- Bon, allons-y, je dois passer devant le juge aujourd'hui, dit-il en essayant de sourire.

Nous avons pris le porte-au-loin et nous avons atterrit directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre ne furent pas très joviaux envers Drago, surtout Harry et Ron qui ne cessaient de le fusiller du regard. Arthur a prononcé le début de la réunion. J'ai donc du me lever devant ces gens, dont la plupart m'étaient inconnus et qui ne me semblaient pas très sympathiques. J'ai donc débité toute mon histoire, m'interrompant à peine pour respirer. Les gens semblaient septiques. Ce fut alors le tour de Drago de parler. Il raconta exactement la même histoire, en ajoutant qu'il était prêt à passer sous le véritasérum pour le prouver. Ce fut donc ce qui arriva. Il répondit alors à toutes les questions des membres de l'Ordre et même aux plus indiscrètes. Tout le monde fut donc convaincu, sauf Harry et Ron qui continuaient d'être septiques. Il fut donc décidé qu'une mission serait organisée pour aller chercher Narcissa Malfoy et la mettre en sécurité. Pour ce qui est de Drago, il était tout à fait en sécurité au manoir Kalligaris avec moi pour veiller sur lui. Ce fut donc avec le cœur léger que nous sommes retournés au manoir. Je l'ai laissé seul à contrecoeur, en lui promettant de revenir dès le lendemain après la fête d'Harry.

31 juillet :

Aujourd'hui, la fête a vraiment été réussie. Harry a reçu plein de paquets. Il avait l'air très joyeux et ne cessait d'embrasser Ginny, au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Nous avons eu droit à plusieurs blagues des jumeaux Weasley, ainsi qu'un assortiment de feux d'artifices magiques, qui racontaient la vie d'Harry, en partant de sa première année à Poudlard. C'était vraiment hilarant. Je n'avais jamais ri autant de ma vie. Surtout lorsqu'on tomba au moment ou Harry était dans sa crise d'adolescence. On le voyait en train de nous taper sur les nerfs à moi et Ron ou en train d'essayer d'inviter Cho Chang au bal! Il était un peu gêné d'ailleurs lorsqu'on vit le premier baiser qu'il a échangé avec Ginny devant toute la salle commune de Griffondor, j'ai bien aimé les regards de meurtriers de tous les frères Weasley. C'était vraiment très marrant! Les jumeaux furent un peu déçus lorsque j'ai décidé qu'il était suffisamment tard pour eux et que nous allions rentrer au manoir. Ils ont adoré leur séjour au Terrier et c'est avec bon cœur que madame Weasley les invita à revenir quand bon leur semble. Dès notre retour, j'ai mis les jumeaux au lit et j'ai passé une très belle soirée avec Drago. Nous nous sommes assis près du feu et nous avons discuté des évènements des derniers jours et de ce que représente sa rédemption. Il va pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, enfin si l'école reste ouverte. Nous nous sommes couchés tôt et avons dormi blottis l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
